Guardian Hunter/Transcript
(Accept mission) Sterwin: Aww, yeah, good on ya! These Eridian Guardians are real tricky buggers, and my job's to round 'em up. I don't know why they asked me, I wanted a desk job! I'm not the outdoors type. Still, they gave me these snare grenades -- traps the fellas inside when they're wounded, if you do it right. Now, first thing we need is one of all the Guardian Wraiths. Let's kick off with fire! You can kill as many of the things as you like, but the blokes who sent me want a LIVE one of each kind of Guardian Wraith -- so, that's a Guardian Wraith when they've transformed into their fire, shock, corrosive and cryo forms. I know where to go, so check your ECHO, an' stick with me! (Approach Fire Wraith site) Sterwin: Okay, here we go! Now remember -- we just want one of them alive. Now, mate! Now! Use the snare on a fire Wraith! (Battle Guardian) Sterwin: Ohhh -- he's got some breath on him, this one! (Kill Guardian) Sterwin: Come on, mate -- get your head in the game! We're trying to capture them here! Sterwin: No, mate! Nonono -- don't bloody KILL the little blighters! (Trap and pick up Fire Guardian) Sterwin: That's it, mate! You got 'im, snug as a bug in a rug! Sterwin: Yeah, that's good mate, you blew his puff out! He's no trouble to you now! Now for the corrosive Wraith. (Approach Corrosive Wraith site) Sterwin: You wanna watch yourself with this one -- I hear they can burn right through almost anything in seconds. (Trap and pick up Corrosive Guardian) Sterwin: Got 'im! Or is that one a her? Buggered if I know! Onto the shock Wraith! (Approach Shock Wraith site) Sterwin: Aww, look at this one! It's a real beaut! Looks like he wants to let us know he's grumpy -- watch those shields! (Trap and pick up Shock Guardian) Sterwin: There he is! He don't know what hit him! Let's find ourselves a cryo Wraith. (Approach Cryo Wraith site) Sterwin: Crikey! Look at this chilly little bugger! Looks like he knows we're here. (Trap and pick up Cryo Guardian) Sterwin: Such incredible energy! Fightin' right to the very end! I love it! Aww, isn't that one magnificent?! I don't know about you, mate, but I reckon they're bloody remarkable, these Guardians. I just love their energy, and you can tell they don't want to hurt anyone -- they're just playin'! Sterwin: It's me, Sterwin! ... Yeahyeah, we're all done 'ere. We got everything you need! Yeah, no -- No worries, see you there! Sterwin: Let's head back to the pick-up point. The blokes are on their way to grab what we bagged. I dunno, mate. This whole thing doesn't sit right with me. These blokes are gonna run a load of tests on these Guardians, so they can scratch their heads and figure out the best way to wipe 'em all out, an'-an'-an'... I just don't think I can be a part of that. I mean... look at the beautiful little blighters! Who'd want to lift a finger to hurt 'em? They're only playin'! (Reach pick up point) Sterwin: So I've been thinking: this place would be better off with more Guardians, and less people poaching them into extinction! Good job you're a bloody good mate -- the two of us should be able to take 'em down! Unless you want to just hand over the poor little buggers... Well, you're gonna have to make a decision. --- OPTION 1: KILL MASTER POACHER --- (Turn in) Sterwin: Ohhh, I enjoyed that! And I reckon it's official -- you're a bloody good mate! Reckon you deserve a reward a few times over, but this is all I got for you right now. --- OPTION 2: DELIVER WRAITHS --- Sterwin: Seriously? You wanna just hand 'em over... Blimey. (Turn in) Sterwin: Ohhhhh, I got your number now, mate! I know your kind. I don't know how you sleep at night. I hope you're happy with what you got out of this -- maybe it helps dull your conscience. Category:Transcripts